Just For Today
by Lylliac Jocelyn
Summary: Semuanya telah berakhir dan mereka semua kembali ke Edo. Semuanya kembali seperti semestinya kecuali mereka… para polisi itu. / OkiKagu! / Modifikasi canon/ [OS]/ DLDR!
_Semuanya telah berakhir dan mereka semua kembali ke Edo. Semuanya kembali seperti semestinya kecuali mereka… para polisi itu. / OkiKagu! / Modifikasi canon/ [OS]_

 _ **Gintama " Sorachi Hideaki**_

 _ **Sougo x Kagura**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **[Attention!]**_

 _ **Fanfic ini saya ambil dari chapter 551 dan Gintama Movie 2 : Be Forever Yorozuya. Ingat! fanfiks Ini MODIFIKASI CANON loh yaa dan lagi saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Typo(s), fanon, OoC(maybe), etc…**_

 _ **Just For Today " Presented by**_ _Exceele_

(*)(*)(*)

Langit mendung yang diiringi dengan guyuran hujan membasahi kota Edo. Gemuruh pelannya seolah menjadi isakan lirih menemani tetesan-tetesan air yang di terjunkannya. Di salah satu jembatan yang ada di distrik Kabuki-chou seorang gadis bercepol itu berdiri dengan payung ungu kesayangannya untuk melindungi tubuh pendeknya dari hujan yang saat itu melanda.

Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik sekarang ditambah lagi kehadiran sosok di sebelahnya yang tak begitu menyenangkan hati.

"Maksudmu kami saja tidak cukup untuk melindungi Edo?" Mereka berdua nampak terlibat obrolan kecil. Saat mengatakan itu tatapannya tetap mengarah kearah sungai yang berada di bawahnya, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mengujiku?" Lanjutnya.

Sosok yang dengan santainya bersandar di pagar pembatas jembatan –Okita Sougo hanya bisa tersentak seraya melirik kearah gadis itu. Namun, belum sempat membalas ucapan itu, naas tubuhnya sudah terbanting ke bawah jembatan dalam sekejap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tubuhku masih sakit!" Serunya sambil memandang Kagura yang berdiri di atas pagar pembatas yang sempat menjadi sandarannya.

Kagura menyeringai kearahnya. "Lalu kenapa kau datang kemari aru?" masih dengan senyum lebarnya ia melanjutkan, "Untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan?"

Sougo hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kagura dalam dengan manik ruby-nya.

"Sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain sebaiknya khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, lho. Akan ada banyak sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya, dan kemungkinan kalianlah yang akan mati duluan." Kagura turun dari jembatan dengan mata yang masih mengarah ke Sougo.

Sougo berdiri dengan bersusah payah dengan mata yang masih memandang Kagura. Kagura sendiri mulai melangkahkan kaki berjalan mendekati Sougo yang telah berdiri sempurna di sana. Payung ungunya ia genggam erat. Tidak ada persiapan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung atau pedang yang telah terlepas dari sarungnya. Tidak ada. Mereka hanya terus saling memandang seolah mencoba untuk memahami satu sama lain.

Sougo sendiri hanya diam tak bergerak di tempatnya berdiri dan menunggu Kagura yang berjalan menghampirinya. Telinganya dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara guyuran hujan yang menghantam tanah dan suara riak air sungai yang disebabkan oleh langkah kaki Kagura.

Sougo berharap waktu dapat berjalan dengan lambat agar ia dapat menikmati setiap langkah yang gadis Yato itu buat. Sougo tahu ini di luar karakternya dan ia yakin hal ini juga berlaku untuk Kagura. Biasanya tidak pernah sekalipun ada akhir yang baik ketika mereka bertemu. Namun, khusus untuk hari ini. Hanya untuk hari ini. Biarkan mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kagura berhenti tepat di hadapan Sougo. Kepalanya mendongak –menatap lurus ke mata merah gelap itu. Sougo baru menyadarinya bahwa gadis ini begitu pendek, tinggi Kagura hanya sebatas dadanya.

"Sadis…" Suara cempreng Kagura menelusup ke telinganya. Sougo hanya diam sambil menatap Kagura dengan datar. Namun, matanya berkedip seolah mengatakan bahwa ia mendengarkan Kagura.

Kagura berbisik, "Jangan mati sebelum aku yang membunuhmu." Katanya. "Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika nyawamu sudah melayang duluan ditangan orang lain aru."

Sougo tersenyum miring mendengar itu, "Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku, China?"

Respon selanjutnya yang didapatkan Sougo adalah tatapan mengejek dari Kagura.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu aru? Tentu kau tidak berharap bahwa aku akan mengkhawatirkanmu, bukan?" Balas Kagura sambil menyeringai.

Mendengarnya Sougo mengangkat alis sebelah dan berkata, "Kuharap kau tidak salah paham China. Jikapun aku memang benar-benar butuh rasa khawatir dari seseorang. Aku sama sekali tidak memerlukannya dari bocah sialan sepertimu."

Kagura berdecih, Sougo mengatakan itu dengan tampang menyebalkan dan ia tahu bahwa pemuda berambut sewarna pasir itu hanya mencoba untuk memancing rasa kesalnya. Tentu ia tidak akan menuruti keinginan pemuda itu untuk menghajar wajah orang yang sering dipanggilnya 'sadis' itu. Sebab kalau ia marah berarti ia terprovokasi dengan ucapan Sougo dan seolah menyatakan bahwa kapten divisi satu itu menang karena telah berhasil membuatnya naik darah.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'bocah sialan', sadis sialan?" Kagura menggeram, menekan rasa gatal di tangannya untuk melayangkan tinju di wajah innocent itu.

Bibir tipis itu terkekeh pelan, "Ingin meninjuku?" Tanyanya dengan intonasi rendah, mengintimidasi.

Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak tak menyangka melihat gelengan kepala Kagura.

"Tidak."

"…"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan terjebak oleh kata-katamu aru." Manik biru itu menyipit karena relasi dari bibirnya yang tertarik lebar ke atas. "Untuk hari ini kita melakukan di luar kebiasaan kita." Suara Kagura yang melirih namun masih dapat di tangkap dengan jelas oleh Sougo.

"Untuk hari ini aku tidak akan memukulmu." Tangan yang menggenggam pegangan payung sedikit ia angkat hingga Sougo ikut masuk ke wilayah naungan payung itu. "Untuk hari ini kuharap kau tidak membebaskan pedang itu dari tempatnya."

Sougo terdiam, menunggu Kagura menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gelagat Kagura –tidak bukan hanya Kagura yang menunjukan keanehan tetapi dirinya juga ikut serta merta melakukan hal aneh. Ia yang biasanya tidak pernah mendengarkan orang lain, minus Kondo dan kakaknya kini diam seribu bahasa hanya untuk mendengarkan perkataan gadis belia yang sedang memayunginya ini.

"Hari ini. Hanya untuk hari ini aku ingin merekam baik-baik pertemuan terakhir kita." Sougo merasakan perutnya seperti dililit sesuatu, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ada segelitik perasaan hangat yang menyakitkan menggerogoti hatinya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata, tidak tahu bagaimana membalas ucapan Kagura.

Setelah mengatakan itu Kagura juga ikut terdiam. Baginya menghajar pemuda itu saja tidak cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya kecuali dengan cara mencabik-cabik dan membunuh pemuda itu sendiri. Maka dengan itu Kagura memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Sougo bersuara. "Aku mengerti." Katanya. "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Bibirnya mencetak senyum kecil yang jarang menghampiri ekspresi datarnya.

"China, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi menakutkan seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya aku juga mengalami hal yang sama." Kagura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Rasanya aneh melihat kita seperti ini aru." Timpal Kagura kembali dengan suffix –aru nya.

"Gin-chan selalu mengatakan bahwa manusia itu terkadang berubah karena hal-hal kecil aru." Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut itu. "Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa kata-kata bijaknya –yang terkadang kotor itu selalu sesuai dengan kenyataan aru."

Sougo tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menepuk puncak kepala oranye kemerahan milik Kagura, "Bukankah Danna memang begitu? Lelucon jorok dan aksi heroiknya yang terkadang tidak bisa diterima dengan akal –" Sougo menunjukan ekspresi seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. " –Oh! Jangan lupakan ia dengan rambut keritingnya."

"Kuso gaki! Tanganmu bau aru!" Tangan Sougo segera ditepis oleh Kagura membuat si empunya sedikit meringis. Walaupun hanya tepisan jangan melupakan fakta bahwa Kagura keturunan ras terkuat dari Yato.

"Sadis… kurasa ini waktunya. Kau harus pergi." Kagura berjalan mundur membiarkan Sougo kembali di guyuri hujan.

"Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang penting untuk diingat dari pertemuan kali ini." Sougo melemaskan otot-otot tangannya. "Sudah kuduga bertarung jauh lebih menarik daripada bercakap-cakap santai seperti ini." Ia meloloskan pedangnya dari sarung dan bersiap dengan posisi menyerang, Kagura yang melihat itu melompat mundur lalu ikut menutup payung ungunya dan berposisi siap bertarung.

"Maafkan aku, China. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menarik pedangku hari ini." Baik Sougo dan Kagura mulai berlari untuk mengincar kepala masing-masing.

"Pada awalnya kau memang tidak mendengarkanku, Sadis." Kagura mulai melancarkan tinju-tinju bertenaga monsternya kearah Sougo yang segera dihindari susah payah oleh pemuda itu.

"Tidak," Sougo menghunuskan pedang tepat ke dada Kagura namun gadis itu menghindar dengan kembali melompat mundur. "Kau salah, China. Aku mendengarmu. Hanya saja untuk hari ini aku harus bertarung denganmu."

Denyutan di hati Sougo kembali menjadi. Ada banyak perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara ingin tinggal dan pergi.

"Kau harus pergi, Sadis!" Seolah dapat membaca isi hati Sougo Kagura berseru. "Tidak ada tempat untukmu kembali sebelum semuanya pulih aru." Dan mulai berlari mendekati Sougo dan melompat untuk menendang kepala itu. Sougo menahan tendangan itu menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau benar." Kali ini Sougo yang melancarkan serangannya. "Maka dengan itu aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Sebaiknya kau memasang telingamu baik-baik karena aku tidak akan sudi mengulanginya lagi."

Alis Kagura menukik heran namun ia tetap menyerang dan bertahan membiarkan Sougo meneruskan ucapannya,

"Aku…"

Kagura mengincar wajah Sougo untuk di tinjunya yang langsung di elak oleh pemuda itu dengan mudah. "Aku kenapa?" Teriak Kagura dan kembali menyerang.

Sougo terlihat lebih banyak bertahan dari pada menyerang. Di tariknya nafas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkannya dengan suara normal, ia terlihat tidak ragu.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kagura tersenyum seraya terus melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

"Sadis sialan, aku tidak mendengarmu aru." Tukasnya masih dengan senyum merekah. "Ulangi lagi!" Tandasnya paksa. Sougo menggeleng-geleng dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku yakin kau mendengarku tadi." Balasnya tak kalah tajam. Kagura mendengus kasar dan mulai menembaki Sougo.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengatakan ini sekali!" Sougo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Wajahnya menggelap. Sisi sadisnya telah terbangun.

"Aku…!" Kagura berteriak. Kali ini yang terjadi sebaliknya. Sougo yang menyerang dengan pedangnya dan Kagura yang bertahan.

Terus begitu hingga akhirnya Kagura melanjutkan. "..Aku harap kau tidak kembali lagi ke sini!" Sougo melebarkan senyum setannya. Sudah ia duga bahwa gadis yang ia panggil China itu akan mengatakan hal semacam ini. Dasar tsundere!

"Ja… Kalau begitu jangan tunggu aku, China." Balasnya cepat.

Mereka mulai berlari mendekati diri masing-masing dengan pedang dan tinju yang saling siap untuk bersirobrok. Saat jarak mereka semakin menipis Kagura kembali berseru.

"Tentu, untuk apa aku menunggu laki-laki sadis sepertimu!" Dan blar! Terjadi ledakan cukup kuat saat keduanya benar-benar bertemu. Tubuh mereka sama-sama terpelanting ke belakang dengan keadaan yang sama-sama berdarah-darah.

"Aku serius China…" Sougo terlihat kesulitan berbicara di antara nafasnya yang tersengal. "Jangan pernah menungguku." Lanjutnya seraya memejamkan matanya.

Mata Kagura yang awalnya terpejam, terbuka sebelah untuk menatap Sougo yang terduduk di seberang sana. "Aku juga serius, Sadis bodoh!" Tanpa keduanya sadari hujan telah berhenti sejak tadi. Kini yang tertangkap oleh mata Kagura adalah matahari yang mulai menyongsong ke peradabannya di barat sana. Cahaya kekuningan khas senja menyinari tubuh keduanya yang bersimpuh dibawah jembatan.

Setelah itu Kagura ikut memejamkan mata kembali menikmati detik demi detik kebersamaan mereka.

(*)(*)(*)

Kabuki-chou nampak ramai hari ini. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sana dan di antaranya nampak trio Yorozuya plus Sadaharu berbaur di jalanan itu bersama penduduk. Gadis bercepol sebelah dengan payung ungu besar yang senantiasa melindungnnya dari terik matahari itu nampak sedang mengulum acar rumput laut di mulutnya. Terkadang gadis itu terlihat menimpali ucapan pemuda berkacamata yang berjalan di sebelah kanannya dengan sinis.

"Oi oi… Bisakah kalian berhenti? Obrolan kalian benar-benar menggangguku." Suara yang terdengar setengah hati itu menyerukan protesnya dengan raut malas. "Dan lagi, Shinpachi. Bukankah kau bilang ingin berhenti melakukan tsukkomi? Kau selalu mengatakannya sejak 7 tahun yang lalu tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak melihat adanya perubahan. Dasar… anak muda jaman sekarang tidak ada yang bisa mempertanggung jawabkan ucapannya sendiri."

Kedutan nampak dipelipis pemuda yang memakai baju gelap itu. "Sebelum mengatakan itu sebaiknya kau berkaca pada dirimu sendiri, Gin-san." Katanya. "Bukankah kau juga terus mengatakan untuk berhenti membaca jump bertahun-tahun yang lalu namun sampai sekarang kau masih terus membeli itu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Gin-san tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Patsuan. Dan lagi kapan Gin-san mengatakan itu." Kali ini Gintoki membalas seraya meniup upilnya yang bertengger manis di jari kelingking miliknya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti! Aku ingat kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu!"

"Tsk… kenapa kalian berdua yang malah bertengkar. Dasar kuso tenppa dan megane." Gadis yang tak lain adalah adik Kamui itu ikut masuk dalam percakapan. Matanya menatap bosan dua laki-laki yang sama-sama dewasa di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Gintoki berjengit tidak suka saat Kagura memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. "Siapa yang kau panggil tenppa, hah?! Jangan mentang-mentang tubuhmu sudah berisi ditempat-tempat tertentu kau bisa mengatakan hal sembarangan layaknya Sadaharu yang suka e*k di sembarang tempat!"

"Kurasa itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sadaharu yang suka buang air besar sembarangan." Shinpachi memulai komentarnya, "dan lagi bukankah kau memang keriting Gin-san?"

"Dengar. Aku tidak keriting, ini hanya style samurai jaman sekarang dengan rambut perak bergelombang. Ah! Tunggu! Ini bukan gelombang tapi rambut ikal alami. Ya, ikal alami."

"Bukankah kau barusan mengakuinya?!"

"Kau barusan benar-benar mengakuinya, kan?!"

Shinpachi menghela nafas dalam, melakukan tsukkomi itu berat tapi sangat susah untuk dihilangkan. Sudah terlanjur menyatu dengan darah dan dagingnya.

Dan lagi bukan hanya dirinya yang tidak berubah. Lihatlah kedua orang aneh yang sudah ia anggap keluarganya sendiri itu. Meski sudah tujuh tahun terlewati, mereka tidak ada perubahan.

Kagura dengan –aru nya dan Gintoki dengan jump dan sifat pemalasnya. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Yang berubah hanya penampilan ia dan Kagura yang telah tumbuh dan berkembang.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berdebat tiba-tiba mereka mendengar kericuhan di depan mereka.

Di sana terdapat gerombolan seperti gerombolan preman dengan pedang di sisi tubuh mereka. Di sebut preman juga tidak bisa sih, mereka menggunakan pakaian rapi dan sikap mereka juga terbilang wajar. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Hanya saja tampang mereka yang membuat orang merujuk ke kata 'preman',

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Edo masih sama seperti dulu." Ujar salah satu orang di grombolan itu –yang nampaknya adalah pimpinan mereka. Baik Gintoki, Kagura dan Shinpachi mengenal suara ini. Sangat malah. Suaranya yang serak. Siapa lagi yang bersuara serak selain gorilla mesum yang suka menguntiti Ane-ue nya Shinpachi.

"Toshi, Sougo dan semuanya ayo!" Nah, benarkan. Mereka adalah segerombolan **mantan** polisi Edo yang bernama Shinsengumi. Sepertinya mereka telah kembali ke sini. Tentu saja, 7 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

"Kondo-san, kali ini angkat aku menjadi wakilmu. Aku sudah muak melihat Hijikata-san memakan makanan anjingnya." Pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat satu itu mulai melayangkan suara datarnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut memakan makanan anjingnya?! Dan lagi hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jabatan, kan!" Sahutan dari nikotin freak cukup menyakinkan bahwa itu memang orang-orang yang mereka kenal.

Bukan hanya Yorozuya yang menyadari kehadiran Shinsengumi. Shinsengumi juga menyadari Yorozuya ketika mereka mulai berjalan berpapasan. Namun, tepat saat mereka sudah saling berhadapan di antara mereka tidak ada yang berhenti walau untuk sekedar saling menyapa.

Walau mereka menyadari eksistensi masing-masing. Mereka hanya saling melewati tanpa sepatah katapun. Seolah sebelumnya mereka adalah orang asing yang tidak pernah terlibat skandal apapun.

Setelah saling memunggungi Kagura tersenyum begitu juga dengan Sougo. Mereka terus berjalan saling menjauh namun senyum yang tertata apik di wajah manis Kagura tetap merekah.

Tidak ada yang menoleh barang seorangpun.

Demi kelangsungan janji yang pernah dibuat.

Hanya untuk hari ini…

Biarkan mereka pura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

" _China, walau aku tidak yakin apa aku akan kembali. Tapi berjanjilah, saat kita kembali bertemu kita harus memulai semuanya dari awal." Manik ruby itu meneduh, "Semuanya dari awal. Dari kita belum mengenal satu sama lain. Aku akan menghampirimu bukan sebagai kapten divisi satu, Sadis sialan atau rivalmu tapi aku akan datang sebagai laki-laki biasa…_

… _laki-laki yang bernama Okita Sougo." Kagura tertawa lepas mendengarnya, kemudian ia melayangkan tatapan mengejek. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini Sadis." Mendengar Kagura mencelanya Sougo hanya menampilkan wajah datar. "Aku serius." Kagura bungkam namun senyum cantik menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tahu, Sadis bodoh."_

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Thanks!

–EL–


End file.
